


Come Together

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: maybe a part two in papa's view?





	Come Together

_ “Can’t you see that you’re lost? Can’t you see that you’re lost without me?”  _ Papa Emeritus III’s eyes flickered to yours while he sang on stage. He strode over to the edge of the stage offering his hand to yours. “ _ I can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart, I can see through the scars inside you...can’t you see that you’re lost without me?”  _ The song finished and Papa never let go of your hand you were in a trance, so when he pulled you on stage with help of his bodyguards it surprised you. You heard jealous fangirls screaming in confusion, Papa’s eyes never left yours. He swung you in his arms and dipped you down, kissing you passionately. The girls screamed louder and everyone started chanting his name. “Excuse me everyone, my apologies! I see a pretty lady I kiss her.” You blink and suddenly you’re still standing in the crowd with papa’s eyes on you. You sighed nervously having imagined everything. Papa starts his spiel for their last song on set which is always Monstrance Clock. He makes everyone promise they will give them self or someone else an orasam. You weren’t sure if you were imaging it again when Papa winked at you. The song finished and everyone cheered, the lights on stage dimming as everyone started leaving the concert, you felt a hard grip on your shoulder. You turned to face one of the bodyguards fearing you did something wrong as the anxiety knots in your stomach.

 

“Papa Emeritus wishes to see you, follow me.” Left speechless you decide to follow the man to backstage where everyone is relaxing, the ghouls chilling with their masks off wave at you. You nod shyly as the guard leads you to another back room, he knocks on the door lightly.

 

“Come in,” you gasp as the man himself sat with his legs propped up on a coffee table, still in his outfit from stage. “Good evening I hope your first time with me was splendid!” You stare at him quizzically at his choice of wording before remembering English isn’t his first language. The guard nods, shutting the door behind you leaving you alone with Papa. “Heh I mean our show! What is your name dear?”

 

“Y/N,” you say above a whisper.

“Come now, don’t be shy!” Papa stands up ushering you onto the leather couch where he sits next to you, a little too close. “What about my last song? How did it make you feel?” You sat in silence looking at the strange man and back at the door. “My apologies! I’m being naughty again. I do not mean to make you uncomfortable. I just need to know if you feel the same way about me as I do you.” His last sentence struck you like a pile of bricks.

 

“W-what do you mean?” You stuttered out as Papa smiled resting a white gloved hand on your own. Your hands stopped shaking as he made you feel safe, wrapping his other arm around your shoulders. You gasped as he nibbled at your neck, sucking and biting softly which you knew would appear as bruises later. “Why me?”

 

Papa stopped to stare at you, “why not darling? The moment I saw you in the crowd I could tell you wanted me too. Am I wrong?” You shook your head and he smiled, this time his lips meeting your own. You kissed him back as your tongues had minds of their own. “You taste good, but I want to taste more of you.” Papa rips at your jeans and you don't stop him, just help him by wiggling out of the denim confinement. He tore your thin panties off and his tongue played with your clit for a little. “Hold up I gotta take this mask off or I’ll overheat.” You waited as he peeled the latex mask off revealing Tobias Forge who still looked good with or without the mask. He still had the one contact in and face paint around his eyes. “You may still call me Papa if you like, I encourage it.” He grins devishily as he buries his tongue back into you. You moan as his finger crooks in rubbing at that special spot, you grip his hair as you cum on him. He looks up at you smiling, licking at his lips he kisses you again and you taste yourself on his tongue. You manage to push him over and you straddle him, your naked flesh dry humping him against his silk pants. “Heh alright! You’re going to stain my costume,” he laughs while slipping out of the rest of his clothing. You stare in awe at his size and he takes the opportunity to slam into you. 

“Tob-Papa!” You half glare at him as he grins, pumping his cock into you. He silences whatever you were going to say with his mouth and you nip at his lips. “Damn it Tobias” you mutter under your breath causing him to smile again.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks sparking another glare from you, his hands slide to your hips as you ride him. You watch as his eyes roll back. “You’re so tight, my ghuleh. When was the last time someone's fucked you like this?” You ignore his answer and bounce on him faster as you feel another orgasm on its way. “Slow down, if you keep riding me like that I’ll cum!” 

 

“Isn’t that the point?” You ask

 

He pauses “Yes, but we must come together my darling. Did you even listen to my song?” He smirks while pumping into you. You scream out his name as you feel yourself about to explode and he pumps into you faster as well. The two of you moan and you collapse on him as you feel his cum spilling out of you. He holds you against him, wrapping a leg around yours and he kisses your head. You lay in awe at the previous events, still unable to believe you had sex with the man himself. He grabs his old robes nearby, wrapping it around the two of you while you fall asleep. 

 

The door opens and someone sighs at the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a part two in papa's view?


End file.
